yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 29
"The Fusing Maestras!" (融合する音姫！ Yūgōsuru Otohime!), known as "Fusion Foes" in the Dub version, is the twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis It's the first round in the Junior Youth section of the Maiami Championship. With Yūya and the others spectating, Yuzu and Masumi's rematch begins. Having being shamed by her opponent once during the school battle between Leo Duel School and You Show Duel School, Yuzu learned Fusion Summoning from Sora and became stronger. Seeing how Yuzu is improving, Masumi summons her "True Ace Monster", and widened the gap in strength between the two Duelists.... Summary Yūya narrates that the Maiami Championship has finally begun. The first to get a win for You Show Duel School was Futoshi, in a Duel that would give you the shivers. Futoshi modestly claims that it wasn't that much. Yūya recaps that Ayu was up next, but, and Ayu finishes that she lost. Futoshi comments that Reira was pretty weird, wasn't he? Ayu admits that he seemed really nervous at the start, but she was shocked when he Fusion Summoned. Tatsuya muses that it makes one wonder. Yūya states that Yuzu is up next, and Yuzu explains that her opponent is her fated rival who she lost to in her match against LDS, Masumi Kōtsu. She states that she can't lose this Duel, and both Yūya and Shūzō encourage her to win. , Futoshi and Tatsuya cheer for Yuzu.]] An announcer details the Maiami Championship to the audience as a festival of Duelists and the gateway to being a Pro Duelist. Now all of their burning feelings gather here. As the announcer declares, "Let's Blast It!" in English, Yuzu enters the arena. The kids and Yūya cheer her on. Masumi walks forwards and straps on her Duel Disk. Yuzu wonders why when Masumi was hostile to Shun Kurosaki, she now claims that Shun has always been a member of LDS. protests to herself remembering that during their last Duel, she was distracted due to confusing Yūya with Yūto and she lost.]] Masumi notices Yuzu's distraction, and she comments that Yuzu's eyes have no luster. Yuzu flinches as the mental equivalent of a 10-ton weight drops on her head, and she protests to herself angrily, remembering that during their last Duel, she was distracted due to confusing Yūya with Yūto and she lost, and she won't let that happen again. She tells Masumi that she'll see a different side of Yuzu in this match than she did before, and Masumi comments that that's fine. Since this is a tournament match, it would be boring if Yuzu didn't even do that. Nico Smiley thanks the audience for coming and announces the matchup: You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hīragi which teaches Entertainment Duels vs. the day's fiercest competitor, Leo Duel School's Masumi Kōtsu. ".]] Shūzō tells Yuzu to burn and be hot-blooded, and Yūya urges her to get her revenge. Sora notices Shun standing to the side, watching the Duel, and he smiles. Nico announces the Action Field, "Infinite Bridge". A network of crisscrossing railed walkways appears and elevates the two Duelists above the ground, as Nico states that one misstep will mean a headfirst drop into the abyss, and he wonders which of these budding Junior Duelists will bloom in this unnerving Field. Yuzu declares, "Duelists locked in battle!" Masumi declares, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" "They storm through this field!" Yuzu cries. Both of the girls chant, "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION! DUEL!" fusing "Gem-Knight Saphire", "Gem-Knight Crysta", and "Gem-Knight Ganet".]] The Action Cards scatter, and Masumi goes first, activating "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her hand. She fuses "Gem-Knights" in her hand to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster. Yuzu thinks that it's just like she expected; Masumi is going to perform a Hand Fusion on her first turn like last time. Fusing "Gem-Knight Saphire", "Gem-Knight Crysta", and "Gem-Knight Ganet", Masumi chants, "Strong-willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! Appear now! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" Yuzu asks if Masumi's bringing her ace out already and Masumi smiles. She explains that "Master Dia" gains 100 ATK for every "Gem-" monster in her Graveyard. Yūya and Gongenzaka note that Masumi has three "Gem-" monsters in her Graveyard, so its ATK will increase by 300, which brings "Master Dia" up to 3200 ATK. Setting a card face-down, Masumi ends her turn. Telling Yuzu that it's her turn now, Masumi urges Yuzu to show her just how much Yuzu has changed. 's Fusion Summon.]] Yuzu declares her turn, looking at Sora and nodding, and draws. As Sora and Shun look on, Yuzu immediately activates "Fusion" from her hand, much to the shock of both the crowd and Masumi. Fusing "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from her hand, Yuzu chants, "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra!" Shun flinches in horror at seeing Yuzu Fusion Summon, and Ayu cheers that Yuzu pulled it off. Shūzō cheers that Yuzu is dazzling today. activates the effect of "Meisterin Schubert".]] Yuzu activates the effect of "Meisterin Schubert"; once per turn she can banish all of the cards used to Fusion Summon a monster from the Graveyard, using "Chorus Break". Yūya cheers that with less "Gem-" monsters in the Graveyard, "Master Dia"'s ATK is reduced, and Sora adds that it also prevents "Gem-Knight Fusion"'s inherent recycling effect, musing that Shun already knows this much. Yuzu further reveals that "Meisterin Schubert" will gain 200 ATK for each banished card until the End Phase. attacks "Master Dia" with "Meisterin Schubert"'s "Wave of the Great".]] "Meisterin Schubert" rises to 3200 ATK and "Master Dia" falls to 2900 ATK. Declaring her Battle Phase, Yuzu attacks "Master Dia" with "Meisterin Schubert"'s "Wave of the Great", and Masumi leaps out of the way, onto another bridge as "Master Dia" is destroyed and Masumi falls to 3700 LP. Yuzu Sets two cards and ends her turn, the ATK of "Meisterin Schubert" returning to normal. Yaiba is impressed that You Show Duel School are doing so well, and Hokuto points out that Masumi has no cards in her hand. activates the Continuous Magic Card "Brilliant Fusion".]] Masumi declares her turn and draws, getting "Brilliant Fusion". She admits that she's impressed that Yuzu can Fusion Summon, but if that's all she can do it won't stand a chance against Masumi. Yuzu tells Masumi to quit bluffing as she can't fuse with just one card in her hand. Masumi activates the Continuous Magic Card "Brilliant Fusion", allowing her to use monsters in her Deck to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster. Yūya is shocked that Masumi can fuse monsters in her Deck, and Sora is impressed. Fusion Summons "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Dia".]] Masumi sends "Gem-Knight Alexand", "Gem-Knight Emeral", and "Gem-Knight Obsidia" to the Graveyard, and chants, "Gem with facelets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Dia!" Yaiba tells Masumi to show them the power of LDS's Fusion Summoning. "Brilliant Dia" stands with 3400 ATK, but the effect of "Brilliant Fusion" reduces its ATK and DEF to zero. However, by sending a Magic Card in her hand to her Graveyard, Masumi can return its stats to normal until the end of her opponent's turn. inflicts 800 damage to Masumi with her Trap Card, "Melodious Song of Divine Punishment".]] She takes off at a run and Yuzu follows, much to the confusion of the kids. Yūya frantically explains that Masumi is planning on using Action Cards to restore the ATK of "Brilliant Dia". Yuzu activates a Trap Card, "Melodious Song of Divine Punishment", attempting to use its effect to inflict 800 damage to Masumi for every "Melodious" monster Yuzu controls to block Masumi. Green lightning strikes and Masumi is thrown off the bridge, her LP falling to 2900, but grabs a pole and uses her momentum to swing around and grab the Action Card, "Evasion". manages to grab the railing.]] Nico praises the LDS elite's brilliant movement as Masumi sends the card to her Graveyard, restoring the ATK of "Brilliant Dia". Masumi attacks, and "Brilliant Diamond" shreds the sound waves that "Meisterin Schubert" fights back with before destroying it and reducing Yuzu to 3000 LP, throwing her over the railing. Yūya is horrified, but Yuzu manages to grab the railing. Nico comments that that was a close one. Yaiba admits that he was worried for a second there, and Hokuto muses that it looks like Masumi is back to her usual self. Sets "Canon the Melodious Diva".]] Yuzu steps primly back onto the walkway, and she looks up at Masumi, who asks if Yuzu sees that this is the difference between their strengths. She ends her turn. Yuzu declares her turn, thinking that if Masumi gets another Action Card, Yuzu will be at even more of a disadvantage. She draws "Canon the Melodious Diva" and then Sets it. Masumi comments that it looks like Yuzu doesn't have any options left. Yuzu looks at the "Fusion Cycle" Trap Card in her hand, thinking that if Masumi is the Duelist that Yuzu thinks she is, then she'll... She Sets the card and ends her turn. The kids are surprised that she's ended her turn just like that, but Sora reassures them that Yuzu should be able to handle this much, since he's taught her the fighting style of a true Fusion Summoner. Summons "Crystal Rose".]] Masumi begins her turn and draws. The ATK of "Brilliant Dia" returns to 0, and both Masumi and Yuzu sprint for an Action Card, Yuzu refusing to let Masumi get to the card. Masumi retorts that she won't let Yuzu stop her and Summons "Crystal Rose". "Crystal Rose" can be treated as any monster for a Fusion Summon, and Masumi treats it as "Gem-Knight Roumaline". Rays of light refract around "Crystal Rose" which transform into "Roumaline". Then Masumi activates the effect of "Brilliant Dia", allowing her to Fusion Summon using only one Fusion Material. Yuzu is shocked that Masumi can fuse with a single material. ".]] Three diamonds emerge from "Brilliant Dia"'s chest and surround "Crystal Rose" in energy as Masumi declares, "Grind Fusion!" She chants "Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor! Gem-Knight Zirconia", who leaps in front of Yuzu to block her path, allowing Masumi to grab the Action Card without interference. The kids bemoan the card's loss. Sending "Miracle" to her Graveyard, Masumi restores the ATK of "Brilliant Dia" to normal again, as Yūya observes grimly. Masumi declares her Battle Phase and attacks with "Zirconia". Yuzu flees as "Zirconia" shatters her Set "Canon the Melodious Diva" with a single punch, sending Yuzu rolling across the walkway. Masumi walks up to Yuzu, telling her that now the only monster she had protecting her is gone. This will finish it. Masumi declares a direct attack with "Brilliant Dia", who strikes from high. saves herself by activating her Trap Card, "Fusion Cycle".]] Yuzu activates a Trap Card, "Fusion Cycle". It Special Summons a monster that was used for a Fusion Summon this turn from her opponent's Graveyard in Attack Position to Yuzu's field and prevents it from being destroyed this turn, so Yuzu brings out "Crystal Rose". Masumi is shocked that Yuzu was able to Summon a monster from Masumi's own Graveyard, but she points out that Yuzu will still take damage and she continues her attack regardless, and "Brilliant Dia" strikes "Crystal Rose". Yuzu's LP takes a large hit, falling to 100. Masumi ends her turn, commenting that it was quite lucky for Yuzu that Masumi Fusion Summoned that turn. Yuzu replies that it wasn't luck, since she knew that Masumi has pride as a Fusion user and would likely try to finish her off with a Fusion Monster, and that would protect her LP and give her the hope that she needed. Masumi muses that Yuzu is quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of her teeth, and suggests that she prove to Masumi next turn that Yuzu can do something aside from pointless struggling. remembers Yūto's words.]] Yuzu replies that she plans to and prepares to draw. She remembers Yūya returning her "Fusion" card, telling her that with this he's trying to change herself into a different Yuzu up until now, and remembers Yūto telling her that the her that is trying to become stronger for her friends and change herself isn't wrong. Yuzu vows that she will become stronger for her friends and this is her resolve. She draws dramatically, telling Masumi that she'll show her her radiance right now. She Summons the card that she drew, "Soprano the Melodious Songstress". The effect of "Soprano" allows Yuzu to fuse monsters from her hand and field for use in a Fusion Summon, and Masumi realizes in shock that Yuzu is going to use "Crystal Rose". Yuzu uses the effect of "Crystal Rose" to treat it as "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra", and "Crystal Rose" sends out its light rays, refracting into "Prodigy Mozart". Fusion Summons "Bloom Diva".]] The crowd are amazed, comparing it to an angel being born from a flower, and Yuzu fuses her two monsters, chanting, "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint!" The crowd is in awe, and Yūya says that it's Yuzu's new ace monster. Hokuto and Yaiba are shocked at the Fusion Summon using Masumi's cards without a Fusion Magic. Yuzu attacks "Zirconia" with "Bloom Diva", much to Futoshi's surprise, since "Bloom Diva" only has 1000 ATK. " attacks "Zirconia".]] As "Zirconia's" eyes glow red and it clashes with "Bloom Diva", who rotates her arms frantically to block the blow, Yuzu explains that "Bloom Diva" is not destroyed while battling Special Summoned monsters and her opponent takes the battle damage that she would have taken, and then that monster is destroyed. She declares, "Reflect Shout!" and "Bloom Diva" sings a sonic wave that destroys "Zirconia". Masumi's LP drops to 1000, and she gets up shakily, claiming that now Yuzu has done it, and this will be her downfall. activates her Trap Card, "Brilliant Spark".]] She activates her Trap Card, "Brilliant Spark", which will deal the ATK of a destroyed "Gem-Knight" monster to Yuzu as damage. Gongenzaka and Yūya are horrified, knowing that Yuzu will lose. Yuzu promptly responds with her own Trap, "Melodious Illusion", which will negate the activation of a Trap Card and then allow a "Melodious" monster to attack again. The kids cheer, but Futoshi notices something. Masumi slides down a pole, explaining "Brilliant Spark"'s second effect; she can send a Magic Card from her hand to her Graveyard to prevent the activation of her card from being negated. As Yuzu leaps off her own walkway, Yūya panics, knowing that Yuzu will lose if Masumi gets to the Action Card first. Masumi reaches for the card...and Yuzu dives past, grabbing it first. "Bloom Diva" swoops in and catches Yuzu as Nico narrates the twist. Deposited on a lower platform, Yuzu tells Masumi that You Show Duel School can't lose when it comes to Action. Masumi can't believe that Yuzu would jump like she did, and Yuzu explains that being one with your monsters is how You Show Duel School Duels. She uses the effect of "Melodious Illusion" to have "Bloom Diva" attack again, and "Bloom Diva" then uses her "Reflect Shout" to destroy "Brilliant Dia". " saves Masumi.]] Masumi's LP falls to zero, and the attack blasts her into the air, much to Yuzu's horror. Fortunately, "Bloom Diva" saves Masumi, much to Masumi's surprise. Yuzu smiles and nods at her, and Masumi looks away with an irritable blush. Yaiba and Hokuto heave a sigh of relief that Masumi is all right, and Nico announces Yuzu as the winner. The kids congratulate Yuzu, as does the over-emotional Shūzō, as Yōko and the kids smile awkwardly. Yūya tells Yuzu that she did it. Sora smiles, thinking that now Shun knows how amazing he is, but when he looks back to where Shun was standing, the Xyz user has vanished, much to his anger. Tatsuya looks at Sora in surprise as Sora asks what's with Shun, don't tell him Shun left before the best part. tells Masumi that she'll be sure to shine brighter.]] After the day's Dueling, everyone congratulates Yuzu on her win. Sora comments that it was a given since he taught her. Masumi then approaches Yuzu, warning her not to lose in the tournament, since Masumi couldn't handle losing to someone who didn't win the tournament. She digs in her pocket and hands the "Crystal Rose" card to Yuzu, telling her that she'll need it to shine like she did in their Duel today, and warning Yuzu that she won't forgive her if she loses. Yuzu waves at Masumi, thanking her and telling her that she'll be sure to shine brighter. Featured Duel Yuzu Hīragi vs. Masumi Kōtsu At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Infinite Bridge" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Masumi Masumi activates "Gem-Knight Fusion", fusing "Gem-Knight Saphire", "Gem-Knight Crysta" and "Gem-Knight Ganet" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Dia" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. "Master Dia" gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in Masumi's Graveyard ("Master Dia" 2900 → 3200). Masumi Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu draws. Yuzu activates "Fusion", fusing "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Meisterin Schubert", letting her target cards in either player's Graveyard that were used for a Fusion Summon and banish them to increase the ATK of "Meisterin Schubert" by 200 for each banished card until the End Phase. She banishes "Saphire", "Crysta", "Ganet" and "Gem-Knight Fusion" ("Meisterin Schubert" 2400 → 3200, "Master Dia" 3200 → 2900). "Meisterin Schubert" attacks and destroys "Master Dia" (Masumi: 4000 → 3700). Yuzu Sets two cards ("Meisterin Schubert" 3200 → 2400). Turn 3: Masumi Masumi draws and activates the Permanent Magic Card "Brilliant Fusion", allowing her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster by using monsters in her Deck as the Fusion Materials, but the ATK and DEF of the Summoned monster will be reduced to 0. However, she may send a Magic Card in her hand to the Graveyard to make the Summoned monster's stats revert to their original values until her next Standby Phase. She fuses "Gem-Knight Alexand", "Gem-Knight Emeral" and "Gem-Knight Obsidia" from her Deck to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Dia" (3400/2000 → 0/0) in Attack Position. Masumi moves to find an Action Card, with Yuzu attempting to block her by activating her face-down "Melodious Song of Divine Punishment", inflicting 800 damage to Masumi for each "Melodious" monster she controls (Masumi: 3700 → 2900). Masumi recovers and still finds the Action Card, "Evasion". She sends it to the Graveyard to make the stats of "Brilliant Dia" revert to their original values (0/0 → 3400/???). "Brilliant Dia" attacks and destroys "Meisterin Schubert" (Yuzu: 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Yuzu Yuzu draws and Sets "Canon the Melodious Diva", and then Sets "Fusion Samsara". Turn 5: Masumi Masumi draws. During the Standby Phase, the ATK and DEF of "Brilliant Dia" revert to 0 (3400/??? → 0/0). Masumi Normal Summons "Crystal Rose" (500/500) which can substitute for any Fusion Material. She activates the effect of "Brilliant Dia", letting her target a monster she controls to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck that can use that monster as a material, using only that monster as the material. She fuses "Crystal Rose", treating it as "Gem-Knight Roumaline", to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Ziconia" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Masumi moves to find an Action Card, with Yuzu attempting to intercept, but Masumi blocks her path with "Zirconia" and finds the Action Card, "Miracle". She sends it to the Graveyard to make the stats of "Brilliant Dia" revert to their original values (0/0 → 3400/???). "Zirconia" attacks and destroys the Set "Canon". "Brilliant Dia" attacks directly, but Yuzu activates her face-down "Fusion Cycle", allowing her to target a monster in Masumi's Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material this turn and Special Summon it to her side of the field in Attack Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Yuzu Special Summons "Crystal Rose" (500/500). A replay occurs and "Brilliant Dia" attacks "Crystal Rose" (Yuzu: 3000 → 100). Turn 6: Yuzu Yuzu draws and Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400). Yuzu activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to conduct a Fusion Summon using "Soprano" and other monsters from her field and hand. She fuses "Soprano" with "Crystal Rose", treating the latter card as "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Zirconia", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster, causing the opponent to take the battle damage from that battle and destroying the monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step. "Zirconia" is destroyed (Masumi: 2900 → 1000). As a "Gem-Knight" monster was destroyed while she controls a "Gem-Knight Lady" monster, Masumi activates her face-down "Brilliant Spark", inflicting damage to Yuzu equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase, Yuzu activates her face-down "Melodious Illusion", negating the effect and allowing a "Melodious" monster she controls to make a second attack during this turn's Battle Phase. Masumi activates the other effect of "Brilliant Spark", letting her send a Magic Card in her hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect of a card that would negate "Brilliant Spark". Masumi tries to get an Action Card to pay the cost, but Yuzu takes it first, so "Brilliant Spark" is negated and "Bloom Diva" may attack again. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Brilliant Dia", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" making the opponent take the battle damage (Masumi: 1000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuzu Hīragi Masumi Kōtsu Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1